Hang em High
by Maji
Summary: A brief drabble that would not leave my head today. If there is an interest, there might be more of these and I might just set out to finish what I started... Seth... Takes on Death...


Disclaimer: Hellooooo! Long time no see! I'm gonna be honest here, I'm somewhat poking around some unfinished business because I do have the time at the moment... Or really, just the muse. I won't go into why I stopped writing for a while. I'll just say, I was not in a good place. I'm posting this drabble here and I honestly might take it down later, so if you like it, be sure to save it. A little explanation... I'm going to actually post a few little drabbles here and there... Things I'm working on, things from different stories because honestly... I'm looking to see if the interest is still there. If the interest is there... I'm might see what comes out. My writing style is so different now. I honestly might post more on my Deviant Art Page... Which is here. majistar

So... Cars is owned by Pixar... However, Seth and Ebony belong to me. The others are more debate-able.

Spoiler alert for Life's Lessons. If you have not read it and you want to and don't wanna know the next bit, go read that and come back to this later.

This is not a tag, this is not set after any set story. In the story Life's Lessons, there is a moment that Seth faces off against Death. This is a re-write of that moment... Fitting more my style of take out all my frustrations on my character. This did not happen in the story, but it was eating at me and needed to come out. So... There you go. Also, Hang Em High is my new favorite thing.

Again if you like it... If there is an interest... Let me know. It might turn into something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth took a deep... Entirely unnecessary breath as he pulled out ahead onto the pavement of the main street for a moment. Around him the shadows pulled. He could understand them. They were begging him... Pleading with him to cooperate. To not do this. To not get the boss involved. The breath he had pulled in was let out slowly, the Mustang silently cursing his mortality... He had only been breathing for about a week and already it was a habit. Now that his body was lying in Doc's clinic... He didn't need to, but still he did.

"Seth..." Ebony offered slowly from just behind him. He was well aware of Sheriff staring at him. He already knew the face the patrol car was pulling, as well as Ebony. That 'are you stupid' expression they both seemed to have down.

"This is it Ebony. The last stand. You need to leave." He stated softly, gaining a surprised look from the Viper.

"What? No, I'm not leaving you." She stated, stubbornly, causing the Mustang to turn to face her.

"They don't know of your complete involvement, Ebony. You could still drive away. They don't need to know." He stated firmly, but again the Viper only looked more determined and shook her grill.

"No. We may have not been partners long, but we were still partners. Butch and Sundance. Cheech and Chong. Mario and Luigi. If we go out, we go out together in a blaze of glory." The Viper insisted, drawing a soft smile from Seth.

"Blaze of glory, eh?" He offered softly, a glance given to Sheriff, a dip of his grill given. "Sheriff... I need you to stay back. No matter what you hear. No matter what happens and... I know... I didn't see much of this life but... Thank you. Thank you for everything." The Mustang offered sadly, before a glance was given to the Viper.

"I suppose this is goodbye then." He offered, drawing a sad smile from Ebony as she nodded. "One last round... See ya on the other side Butch." She near whispered.

"Anything you say Sundance." Seth agreed softly, the Mustang silently pulling out onto the street, eyes narrowing, a determined look playing its way 'cross his expression.

_I've been running since I was born_

_Without anywhere to go_

_Tradings shots with the devil himself_

_And I handed him my soul_

The Viper followed closely, eyes narrowed with a determined look as she pulled up along Seth's flank, standing her ground as Seth waited for the worst. He didn't hide. He made himself a target. Stood right there in the street and waited for the ax to drop.

_I will not go down, without a fight_

_Cause I know I'm gonna die_

Seth went a little tense... The only show that he was afraid as a loud crack ripped through the air. One of their own kind was stepping across the veil... Lightning cracked and for a brief moment the shadow of massive wings, spread 'cross the street... Catching something unseen to the mortal eye. A reminder that though fallen... Seth was still an angel.

_Hang em' high..._

Down the street, near the courthouse the air ripped in two, whispers of the other side coming through like screams as three figures stepped out... Two vehicles and a small thing that seemed to walk upright on rear tires... A humanoid figure... Shrouded in a dark cloak.

_I got a shotgun 'cross my back_

_and a six gun in my hand_

_You better get your shot off first_

_Cause I'll kill you where you stand..._

A pale BMW pulled up the street, a white Corvette close at his flank... Briel and Gabriel... The pair of Arch Angels went tense, though they didn't seem concerned about the status of things...

"Seth... What have you done?" Briel questioned slowly as Seth narrowed his eyes.

_And I won't go down, without a fight_

_Cause I know I'm gonna die..._

"You know what I'm doing here, Briel. I want to talk to Death. I will submit to no one... But Death." Seth stated firmly, his gaze going past the pair to the humanoid figure. "You owe me that at least."

_Hang em high..._

The humanoid figure slowly brought, slender, boney hands up to his hooded face, silently pushing the hood back to reveal a face that was distinctly canine. "My child... You have gone too far this time." Came his soft, whispery voice.

_They tell me when the rope's pulled tight,_

_You'll beg em to set you free_

_But I'll stare em right in the eye_

_Till they cut me from that tree_

"Did you know? That this rogue demon, is no demon at all? It's a rogue death. Did you know that our kind could turn into... This... Did you know that the sanity of your children could break?" The Mustang accused, causing Death to give a soft sigh.

_And I won't go down, without a fight_

_Cause I know I'm gonna die..._

Slowly, Death glanced over to Gabriel, a pointed look given before nodding to the pair. "Restrain them." Death stated firmly.

_Hang em high..._

With that simple command, the sky cracked and the streets lit... Alive with shadows as Seth and Ebony fought for their lives.


End file.
